Wireless communications are now commonplace and rely on telecommunication antennae to transmit information to wireless devices such as mobile telephones including cellular, PCS, GSM, TDMA, CDMA, and the like.
For maximum broadcast area coverage, the telecommunications antennae are located at high altitudes, such as on transmission towers and hi-rise buildings. The antennae must be aligned with a reference point, especially in azimuth (within a horizontal plane), with a considerable degree of precision for optimum broadcast and reception quality in addition to achieving a maximum broadcast range. Typically, for antenna alignment, surveyors are used to align the antenna using given coordinates and geodesic reference points, which are typically taken at ground level. Once this information is processed, an installation expert is required to ascend the structure and gradually align the antenna using an iterative process, using the coordinates furnished by the surveyors. After this adjusting procedure is complete, the installer bolts the antenna securely to its base and moves on to the next antenna.
While this procedure is relatively straightforward, it suffers from a number of significant disadvantages. On-site calculations require two highly trained people on the ground to gather pertinent information, which then must be processed and registered by the surveying company. This is often expensive, especially if multiple measurements are to be made. In addition, the procedure often requires hiring individuals with expertise in working at high altitudes, such as high steelworkers and wall scalers. Again, this can further increase the expense of aligning the antenna. Thus there is a need for an improved antenna alignment system.